masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Temporaryeditor78/2014
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Priority: Cerberus Headquarters page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 14:01, 24 March 2012 =2014 Q1= 2014-jan eq= |-| Chat mod application = Hi Temp, As we spoke lately, I'd like to apply as a chat mod for two main reasons: *The chat is used more and more often; *The current chat mods are inactive. Therefore, it seems to be important to have a "watch" in order to remind that our chat has rules. As an "old" active user, I think that I'm up to this easy task. Moreover, as I live in Europe, I would also recommend to appoint another american (not especially USA) mod to ensure a daily presence on the chat during every moment of the day. --DeldiRe (talk) 13:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :alright, the requisite notice has been passed to the other admins. as a matter of form, one week wait for an answer. 13:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ;Chat Moderator application I'd also like to apply for Chat Mod, for largely the same reasons as above. This chat is not dead, yet it currently has no active moderators. I'm usually available at any hour except 2:00-8:00 (UTC), and I think I'd make a nice and decent moderator. Elseweyr (talk | ) 13:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :well that was fast. or slow. depending on perspective. :p :i've shot a followup PS. 13:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::You were faster. (I meant to group it together with DeldiRe's reqest.) Elseweyr (talk | ) 13:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Dunno if it matters any, but in my own opinion DeldiRe and Elseweyr are excellent choices for chat mods as during my more active state they always seemed present on the chat, and they both seem very aware of the rules of the wiki. Garhdo (talk) 14:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ;Chat Mod Application I would not like to apply for chat mod status. ktnxbai Lksdjf (talk) 00:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Your non-application has not been passed to the other admins. Trandra (talk) 15:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :zzzzing 07:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) |-| External content = Hi Temp, As you will see, I started the implementation of the project for external content. I already started not because I was too eager but because I had times today to do it which will not be the case in the next few days (at least I think so). I started with a small (and not complex) article in order to not disturb the mainspace. Stop me if I'm wrong... In a gentle way please! Thanks. See you ;). --DeldiRe (talk) 16:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) |-| Chat business = #In addtition to adding us two new ones, may I separate the active mods from the inactive ones on MEW:Chat Policies? It doesn't seem useful to make it appear as though most of them are available when in fact they barely even edit anymore – with the exception of Garhdo and the two of you active admins – let alone show up in Chat. #There's a rule that says a user may not use Chat within 30 days of being banned. Isn't this dependent only on the length of time specified for the ban? #Will we get fancy new RC colours? :3 #Can we please change the kick message to "$2 has thrown $1 out the airlock"? ( ...that was a joke.) Elseweyr (talk | ) January 10, 2014, 10:27:31 (UTC) :right, nearly forgot to respond to this. sorry about that :p #probably not. we can't really speak for the others and there's always the odd chance they may feel like loitering by the chat one of these days. #i think lancer was just making an example of that 30-day clause. :3-4. :3 17:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob, I'd have just dropped a gentle reminder tomorrow or something. ::1. I thought it'd be easy enough to ask each seemingly inactive mod whether they'd like to be considered active, and if they don't respond in a week or so move them to the inactive ones until further notice. But I'll defer to your wisdom. ::2. Oh alright, guess I'll just leave it then. Although it did confuse me. ::4. To kiked user: "Elseweyr has thrown you out the airlock!!!" ° ヮ° ::On a sidenote, this should say "Volunteer Spam Task Force", not Vandalism Spam etc. Elseweyr (talk | ) January 11, 2014, 18:13:32 (UTC) 18:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) |-| Proposal Question = Some day, I intend to propose the creation of dialogue pages and sections. I was wondering whether this should be done as a policy proposal or a project proposal. It would involve changes to existing pages and the Manual of Style but would be an expansive endeavor (that I would probably not be able to do on my own). Thanks. TheUnknown285 (talk) 16:19, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :we already have unique dialogue sections. what else is there to consider. everything else? :extending the concept to everything would be folly. this could work if mass effect had straightforward lines like most other story-driven games, but tracing everything is something you, me, or anyone else for that matter will never have the patience to complete. :not to mention most of it would be extremely redundant to article content. 02:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::That doesn't answer my question as to whether it would be a project proposal or a policy proposal. TheUnknown285 (talk) 05:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::To answer your question: since a policy proposal is voted on immediately, you might want to present your work in the projects forum first. Some sample of what you wish to accomplish is needed so we know what we'd be voting on; keeping it in the projects forum first allows you to get feedback and, if necessary, adjust your proposal accordingly. Elseweyr (talk | ) January 16, 2014, 08:06:41 (UTC) Squadmates' health and shields I have another suggestion. I suggest to add to all squadmates informations about their initial protection level, which means their initial numbers of points of shields, barriers, armor and health. I think it should be noted how durable the squadmates are, if players plan building their squads for missions just like they plan, when they are going to play on Multiplayer. Not just powers, but also health points matter in gameplay. I know there are advices on class guides about taking squadmates for certain classes, but I think health numbers make decisions more specific and easier to make.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :get all initial data on all squadmates on ME2 and ME3 and then we can talk. this idea isn't applicable for ME1 as the base values there scale with level. 16:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Here is health data of ME3 squadies. Permanent squadies *squad h b/s *EDI 500 500 *KAIDAN 500 500 *James 625 625 *Javik 500 600 *Garrus 500 500 *Liara 200 500 *Ash 625 625 *Tali 500 500 Temporary squadies *Aria 600 600 *Nyreen 500 500 *Wrex 1325 795 And here is health data of ME2 squadies. Permanent squadies *Jacob 200 250 *Mira 200 250 *Grunt 322 300 *Zaeed 200 250 *Garrus 210 250 *Mordin 200 275 *Kasumi 200 250 *Thane 200 250 *Samara 200 250 *Tali 200 250 *Legion 200 250 Temporary squadies *Liara 200 250 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:17, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :first, aria/nyreen/wrex aren't permanent. second, i said all squadmates. that includes the citadel dlc guys. 12:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll change it.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 12:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Might I jump in and say some of those stats are wrong. Here is my correction: Permanent squadies *squad h b/s *EDI 500 500 *Kaidan 500 500 *James 500 500 *Javik 500 600 *Garrus 500 500 *Liara 200 500 *Ash 500 500 *Tali 500 500 Temporary squadies *Aria 600 600 *Nyreen 500 500 *Wrex 1000 600 *Grunt 1000 750 And here is health data of ME2 squad. Permanent squad *Jacob 200 250 *Miri 200 250 *Grunt 300 300 *Zaeed 200 250 *Garrus 200 250 *Mordin 200 250 *Kasumi 200 250 *Thane 200 250 *Samara 200 250 *Tali 200 250 *Legion 200 350 Basically, in ME2, everyone starts with 200 health, 250 shield except Grunt and Legion. And in ME3, everyone starts with 500 health, 500 shield, except Liara, Javik, Wrex, Grunt and Aria (Anderson, too, but surely he's not important). Having said that, I feel it would be more useful to note the maximum health and shields obtainable for squadmates, taking account of extra bonuses besides powers, like armour in ME3 and shield upgrades in ME2. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 13:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for the correction, Tali's no.1 fan.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Now when we have all data, I ask if I can already add them to all sqaudmates?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:42, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :what part of "i said all squadmates. that includes the citadel dlc guys." did you not understand? 00:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::We have all data, Tali's no.1 added a note "Basically, in ME2, everyone starts with 200 health, 250 shield except Grunt and Legion. And in ME3, everyone starts with 500 health, 500 shield, except Liara, Javik, Wrex, Grunt and Aria (Anderson, too, but surely he's not important)." I thought that means we already have all data. Do you understand?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Is this, what you wanted to see? Permanent squadies *squad h b/s *EDI 500 500 *Kaidan 500 500 *James 500 500 *Javik 500 600 *Garrus 500 500 *Liara 200 500 *Ash 500 500 *Tali 500 500 Temporary squadies *Anderson 600 750 *Aria 600 600 *Nyreen 500 500 *Wrex 1000 600 *Grunt 1000 750 *Jacob 500 500 *Miri 500 500 *Zaeed 500 500 *Kasumi 500 500 *Samara 500 500 And here is health data of ME2 squad. Permanent squad *Jacob 200 250 *Miri 200 250 *Grunt 300 300 *Zaeed 200 250 *Garrus 200 250 *Mordin 200 250 *Kasumi 200 250 *Thane 200 250 *Samara 200 250 *Tali 200 250 *Legion 200 350 Temporary squadie (only Liara is available to change) *Liara 200 250 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- for fuck's sake you don't understand. thought as much. :so you took it upon faith not to verify the armax arsenal arena squadmates' stats yourself just because someone said "everyone has 500/500"? sloppy and unacceptable. VERIFY THE DATA YOURSELF. only then will i step in to verify things myself before allowing the project to enter community discussion and approval. :i could've done this ridiculously easy task weeks ago myself. correctly and accurately. but i'm a busy man. and this isn't MY project proposal, it's YOURS. the least you can do is at least be competent and responsible enough in providing easily-retrievable numbers for YOUR own damn project, not making others do everything for you. :this is a lesson in responsibility, not just a piss-poor venting excuse. 08:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Please try to be less rude. It's understandably frustrating when others make mistakes and waste your time, but FirstDrellSpectre is clearly trying to be helpful and do it right. It is possible to just say "no, try again" as opposed to being downright insulting, unless the intention is to humiliate and scare a good faith editor off for good. Elseweyr [ talk | ] February 7, 2014, 12:13:47 (UTC) :::i could care less with hurt egos over the internet. overfixation over such trifles never resolves the more pressing problems. ever. my message is clear: get and verify the requisite data. it's so simple and people still manage to fuck that up. if you want to hold his hand, fine be my guest. might be we resolve this matter faster with more people, preferably not incompetents, actually involved. now if you'll excuse me, i have eyes on more important matters. 14:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the long run that's a self-defeating approach, as it costs nothing extra effort-wise to be nice or at least civil, and will gain you a lot more help, cooperation, and interest from the community down the road. It would have taken a lot less typing than you did to just clarify you meant the squaddies like Jack and Zaeed that you can hit the ME3 Citadel "simulator" with, that Jack is missing from the ME2 list as well, and that he should please verify all the numbers himself first before proceeding not take anyone's word. Or to just send him to the Projects forum in the first place and crowdsource the effort to the community. Just saying. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) As an admin, I would expect a far more civil tone than this. You are acting like the new Lancer. I am sorry if my intervention earlier has caused issues, but there is no need to resort to such cruel language over what is, as you said, trifles. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 10:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Tali's no.1 fan's highlight Fixed the thing. You're welcome (: YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月22日、01:19:02 :ah, so that way works. the editor's syntax highlighting (and the long refresh times) kinda put me off from trying that. thank you, and welcome to the wiki. 13:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and thanks to you as well for the nice welcome, but as for editing on this wiki, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you – I don't play any of the games, and have my own wikis and Dutch community to take care of (: ::On another note, Elseweyr suggested that you could archive your talk page (aka. copy paste all messages from before 2013 into ). Using tabber is very much helping against the amount of scrolling, but the page is heavy and therefore takes a while to load. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月22日、02:21:12 ::it's part personal preference, part laziness, and part curiosity, really, why i keep my talkpage the way it is. i'm not really fussed with loading over 300kb of data every time, though i -will- have to do some housekeeping down the road if the motivation ever hits. 15:23, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey! :::Have you ever considered that the huge loading times may render others unable to even open this page? Plus, putting the content in an Archive would assure that previous messages will remain untouched by careless newbie editors. Of course, an accidental edit is easily reverted, but if it ever happens it does save you that minute. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年02月07日、12:35:07 ::::yeah, of course i'm aware of how this may look like to others. ::::others are likely viewing this on devices and bandwidth standards post-dialup era. and of those others just lurking elsewhere on the wiki the number of people who want to contact me for some reason can be generously guesstimated with the fingers of at most both hands. ::::as i said, i'm a naturally lazy person, and since anything in userspace is its owner's property according to established rules it's entirely up to me if and when i initiate changes. 14:43, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Trivia sections So, admin. How do you define, "trivia"? :Mass_Effect_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Trivia_sections. 07:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, a couple of rules I see that you, yourself have broken in the past (Developers by no means confirmed a direct link between Cerberus and Chasca; that's called speculation. Speculation on part of the characters is still nothing better than speculation. On a wiki, it's Word of God or as good as silent). It's become apparent to me that you're a very... unprofessional admin. And while I don't doubt your positive effect on this community and am by no means calling you an inherently negative influence (With 6000 edits under your belt, you must have done some good) you have a notable attitude and a tendency to alter edits based upon personal opinion. Often shakily founded personal opinion. So I'm done. The edit means nothing to me, and neither does this... situation. You are what you are, and I assume that you know that. I hope your e-peen gets you somewhere respectable in life, really I do. It is, as you say on your page, automatically bigger than mine. How many bits is that in diameter? Thunderdude, signing out. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 07:40, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. I'm trying to contribute to an addition to Oleg Petrovsky, trying to inform players what happens if he is killed. I saw you keep deleting my posts because you think it is "irrelevant." If it is irrelevant, then you should delete the section about what happens if he lives. All I was trying to do was inform people about what happens if a player chooses to let him die, because I think it is important, and players would want to know what happens when either option is choosen. You can mod my post if you want, but to delete it out-right, I felt, was a little much. Just consider it is all. I'll give ya a day to think it over, I'll post it one more time, then if you still don't want it up, you can delete it, and I'll lay off. Promise. Thanks! =) ::how about no. you are adding invalid information, and you are requesting to remove valid information. 07:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) 2 in 1 Last night's troublemakers: : : Elseweyr (talk | ) January 23, 2014, 22:36:51 (UTC) About the pictures you upload Hi. I noticed the wiki has many, many pictures with the most appalling names; I think they're the worst pictures of this website. Then I wondered, as they were so similar in treatment, if maybe they all were from the same user. And then I knew I was right, and that user was you. So what happened? How come they're so terribly named?... The names aren't descriptive enough. The image names don't follow even the most basic of English grammar. Was it the way you were taught?... What happened? (of course, it's not your fault if you didn't understand what your English teacher was saying) Then I noticed that most of the pictures you upload are always terribly named. Do you realize that most of the images you upload have awful names? Don't you see that the names aren't even grammatically correct? Maybe you aren't a native speaker of English?... Do you save them with Paint, and then just type whatever comes to your mind? Bad idea! Most of the image names don't even follow basic capitalization. You should fix that or stop uploading pics, because it spoils the wiki a lot. It's quite evident that you don't have even the slightest understanding of how images should be named on a wiki, so I'd advice you to not resume this unless you're prepared to improve it. And don't worry, it's nothing personal, I just try to understand and make you understand. Overall it's sad because I know the time and commitment that is put into uploading these images. ;-) 03:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Now that is really the most strange badmouth disguised as complaint I saw around this wiki...By the way, I see no problem with his uploads. MasterDassJennir (talk) 03:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Corrections on protected pages Just changed the release date of ME:F7 from "2013" to "2014" on the main page and "vandalism" to "volunteer" in the VSTF bullet on the community messages page. Hope it was alright; let me know if I'm treading on toes. Elseweyr [ talk | ] January 29, 2014, 08:22:15 (UTC) :huh. could've sworn i got the year right for f7. i'm stuck in the past, oh noes. :anyways, no biggie, these seem like things you can do in your capacity as a wikian indentured servant helper. thanks for picking up the slack. :> 23:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Featured Article Hi Temporaryeditor78, The Featured Article section on the main page seems to be pouring over to the side rail on smaller screens and distorting the view. This is because of the 700px static width placed on the div and the border. Is it possible to set the width to 100%, or max-width:700px;? Kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) 19:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :thank you for spotting the oversight, it seemed well enough when looking at it from my tablet vertically. totally overlooked to see how it appears horizontally. :p :i'm opting for the max-width cap since the box stretches too much at higher screen resolutions. seems i've misread earlier fluid layout reports as all i gleaned from them is a minimum content layout of 700px. 23:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- On mass effect 1, my game had decided to pixelate the characters once i had just entered the garage in Peak 15 in Noveria. I can't really focus on anything, it's gone all black, and pixels. :go to bioware/ea's customer support, not us. i've seen no prior reports on this. and looks like a hardware issue on your end. 23:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Since I need informed consent. May I recreate my page on the list of hazard maps? :as i said quite plainly on your talkpage, sandbox an article first. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:N7_Slayer/Hazard_Maps. making one on http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Hazard_Maps is strictly prohibited without community discussion and approval, and from what you're trying to make it is simply an unnecessary and redundant addition. this wiki doesn't go for that sort of thing, we have standards to maintain. 04:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Why did you revert my change. Its clearly that cerberus withdrew is alittle bit more clearer than cerberus withdraws in that sentences....--N7 Slayer 05:47, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Welp, this is familiar Hey Temp, long time since I've visited this place. Just wanted to ask, where's all the old guard? I know Lancer left before I took a break, good riddance, but I don't see Legionwrex, Lily, or anyone else. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:02, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :commdor and lancer retired at the same time. spart and trandra lurk from time to time. the usual blog people are, i assume, busy on other fandoms/irl pursuits while the franchise awaits its next major installment. aside from monthly ME foundation writeups the wiki's basically on museum curation mode albeit with even fewer people giving a shit about curating. :and i also permablocked lilyhearts for all the accumulated instances of sockpuppetry. 19:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Template MP Characters Hi temp, I'm testing a new template but I'd like to add an automatic feature in it. On the line "rarity" I'd like to change the color of the text displayed on the right column accordingly to the rarity of the character (blue/siver/gold/black). I think it might work with a If syntax but I could use a hand on this. Thanks in advance.--DeldiRe (talk) 16:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hi again, thanks for your edit, I learned a code today ;). I also saw that you was not for those changes but I will explain my reasons later. In two words, as a MP player, it's quite obvious that the MP character pages has to be updated especially to match the quality of this wiki (and it's already done on the great russian wiki). Do not hesitate to make suggestions but I will try to have Trandra's opinion who is also a MP player.--DeldiRe (talk) 09:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::what the russian wiki does or does not is irrelevant to what we do here. what works for them doesn't necessarily mean the same here, and vice versa. i assume you already notified them of your intent and plan to credit their work if it gets used. if not: if you're going to rip anything from somewhere else, be it code or pics, if you haven't the least idea what you're doing to the source then the least you can do is give proper attribution somewhere. other wikis use our assets all the time, but even i don't think that's an excuse for us to do the same. ::and no, it is not "obvious" why boxes should be added. infoboxes for the sake of spamming infoboxes aren't a good design practice. i'll concede i see some positive benefits like instantly knowing availabilities and rarities but i'm not convinced they outweigh the aesthetic compromises. ::in the end i'll likely order minor excisions before letting the project run its course. 09:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes they know that I intended to use part of their work even if I didn't know that it was necessary (because everybody takes what we do here :D, for example they copy pasted most of my contributions for MEG, MEI and N7HQ^^). Moreover, it's only on my sandbox to try out and I would prefer to make our proper layout because theirs is too complex and not that efficient. What they do on others ME wiki is not "word of god" but it can be a good source of inspiration. When I said "obvious", I was speaking of the fact that we need to (IMO) clean our MP character article not that we HAVE TO put infoboxes. As you said spamming infoboxes is not always the best ideas, I'm just trying some layouts before to propose it. In this particular case, I begun with an infobox because it looks nice on russian wiki... At least nicer than what we have :)--DeldiRe (talk) 19:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Collectors as Prothean husks. Please read the talk page on the Husk webpage and give us your imput, I believe this needs to be addressed. superlogan7437 (talk) 02:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) My Shepard article error Sorry for the mistake on the page edit, Temp. Thank you for removing them. ::no prob. 01:43, February 7, 2014 (UTC) FemShep image revert Hey temp, thank you for reverting that. Shame that people want to vandalize my stuff. Really appreciate you looking after it. Niniendowarrior (talk) 22:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Renaming user images Hi Temp, I'm wondering if it's possible for you to rename the following two images: File:Femshep2.png and File:Shepard.png into "User_Uploaded_FemShep.png" and "User_Uploaded_Shepard.png"? I think it's a disservice to the wikia that these files are named after Shepard as if they are 'canon' when they are clearly not. If a normal user can do this, I'm not sure where to look at since it seems I can either Edit/Replace only. Thank you very much! Regards. :request done. :on wikias (here at least), only admins and higher have file rename/delete privileges. 05:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Niniendowarrior (talk) 07:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Is there a way to talk in private I would like to discuss you deleting my photo I uploaded. Since it followed the default Shepard and even had the default armor. "Any image must be of the default male or female Shepard, and care should be taken to avoid showing as many distinguishing features as possible, like hair and facial features." The image complied with this to the best of my knowledge. --Oddball5 (talk) 08:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :there are numerous methods of erasing personal shepards entirely and my body of work is proof of that. do the requisite research on this. :also, you did not deign to use the picture anywhere within two days. unused pictures are zapped after two days minimum. 08:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Requesting admin arbitration Please lend your voice to the Tali article. I am trying to follow this wiki's rules but two users are preventing me. Thank you. 03:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :strange days when random anons have more grasp of how things run here instead of people who've been around longer. issue has been dealt with, for now. :i'll be out for the rest of the day (and maybe tomorrow), so any further issues that need attention will have to wait. unless spart/trandra are on. :any disputes not against established standards, talkpage. or heads will roll. 04:52, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Irrelevant links Did you also leave that 'warning' for the person who keeps adding irrelevant links where they don't belong? Or were those your edits? Despite what Grunt says in-game, there is no information stating those were his specific references. Space cowboy could be about the song, wizard could be about Gandalf or Merlin. I'm not 'edit warring', I'm removing links that should either be under Trivia or not there at all. 08:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC)